1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image scanner, an image forming apparatus and an information generating method for adjusting an image scanner.
2. Related Art
An image scanner scanning image information of a sheet on which an image is formed has conventionally been used as a scanner or the like for input to a copy machine, a facsimile or a computer. Such an image scanner causes a light source disposed at a transport path of a sheet to irradiate the sheet with light, causes an image sensor to receive reflected light reflected from the sheet, and thereby scans an image on the sheet.